Chris
by Ottsel Cath
Summary: After the pod came back and everything went back to normal, the gang has been closer than ever. Although, Mimi was missing a certain someone who went to the U.S. to study. Follow Mimi's story as Chris comes back from his trip and realizes that there is something suspicious about her and is determined to find out what it is. Three-shots
1. Chapter 1

**Chris  
Part 1**

* * *

It has been three months. He's supposed to come back sooner or later and Mimmi cannot wait. She has waited patiently for him to come back. Sure, amazing things had happened since he left, like the pod coming back, but she's just not satisfied with that life anymore.

She has tasted the life on land and she loves it. Of course her life wouldn't be complete without the deep blue, but she doesn't want to give up being able to walk freely on land and to love. Love. One simple word. A four-letter word. Did she ever love something? She doesn't know. Although, she does know that the few hours she spent with him made her feel things. Things she has never felt in the ocean. She felt all tingly when she was around him. At first, she thought it was her magic messing around, but it wasn't.

When Chris announced to Mimmi that he was leaving for the United States, she felt hurt. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him by her side. Was it because he was the first guy to show interest in her? She doesn't know. There are lots if things she doesn't know these days. What she did know was that no magic was involved and that it was all about emotions and that it obviously involved him.

He seemed as devoted to learn about sea life as her. He seemed as interested as her and she loved that about him. He was like her in a way. He had a thirst of knowledge.

Over the last three months, she kept replaying in her mind all the moments she shared with him. She couldn't stop thinking about the time they were swimming in the same waters and teaching him about how to approach the dolphin. She remembered that at that precise moment, she would not have mind telling him about her true origins. She knew it was not a good idea and that the other mermaids around wouldn't really appreciate it.

She tried to convince herself that it would be okay to tell him since Sirena told David. Ondina, on the other hand, doesn't like Chris at all. Mimmi thought that she may have the same reaction as she did when Ondina started seeing Erik. That backfired though, since Erik betrayed everyone.

Mimmi has gone to work every day to sell toys to the little brats that were running around the Marine Park. She loved it there. She was surrounded by science equipment and most importantly, sea creatures. She loved talking to them. Well, she could speak to the dolphins and some of the whales, but she got along better with the dolphins. She was careful no one would see her and hear her since the incident with Chris. She couldn't risk people finding out about her true identity.

Mimmi was working late that morning, so she had time to stop by the café. She loved the coconut smoothie so she ordered one almost everytime she was there.

She entered the glass door and headed straight for the counter where Carly was making a juice. Carly does know about their true identity and Mimmi actually liked that. She had someone to watch her back when she was at the café.

"Hello Carly, I'll have the usual." Mimmi said to the blond in a happy tone.

"Coming right up." Carly responded.

Mimmi patiently waited at the counter when she saw her brother walk in.

"Hey sis." He cheerily said.

Zac has gotten used to having a sister that's a mermaid and actually being a merman. Their relationship was really strong now. He might be a little too protective of her even though she is older than him. She hasn't spent her whole life on land, so Zac claims he needs to look out for her to make sure she's not exposed. The truth is; Zac is just really a protective brother, he doesn't want her to get hurt.

He wasn't really enthusiastic when she had the guts to tell him about her kiss with Chris and how she swam beside him with his eyes closed. He had gotten furious when she admitted that, but he calmed down eventually. Zac had one fear: that Chris opened his eyes and saw her, but never admitted it.

Zac had tried to keep Mimmi from thinking about actually having a relationship with him, but at the same time, he knew Sirena had a human boyfriend that knows about them, so Chris might keep the secret. Although, he knew David, but not Chris. It wasn't a happy subject of conversation between the two siblings.

"Hey bro." She responded as she playfully punched his shoulder. That was always quite awkward. Mimmi thought that action would make her seem more like a human, but in reality, it just hurt Zac's shoulder.

"I told you to stop doing that." The black-haired teenager said to his sister.

"Sorry." She said holding a smirk. She just liked to annoy her little brother. Then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Zac asked as soon as he saw the look on her face.

"Nothing."She quickly said. She just had a thought about Chris. He left for the States three months ago on that exact day. She realized he might come back that day or in the nearest future.

"I'm your brother. I know when something is wrong." He said to her.

"I don't want to discuss this with you. You'll get mad." She quietly said.

"You know you can trust me. I'm your brother after all." The young merman said.

They were really opened about their relationship. Zac's adoptive parents learnt about it after thinking he was cheating on Evie with her. They had to explain everything, except for the fact that they are not humans, to them. They actually took it very well and were glad Zac had some sort of relic of his past. They almost took her as their own daughter since her parents are gone too. They really like her and she is always welcomed in their home.

It was like everything was falling into place. Pretty much everyone was aware they were siblings and people had stopped asking questions.

"I know, but I still think you won't like it." She said.

"Is it that bad?" He asked on a worried tone.

"I guess not." She sheepishly said.

"Then tell me." He demanded.

"I think Chris might be coming back today or later this week." She explained and Zac chuckled.

"What?" She asked a bit insulted.

"That's it? It thought you were going to say you were moving back to the Northern pod or were exposed to land people or something." He said.

"I just thought after your first reaction about Chris, you'd be mad." She said accusingly.

"I'm not. It's your life. Just, make sure you can trust him before telling him the biggest secret of our life." He said quietly to her.

"Thanks Zac. I don't intend on telling him so soon. I don't even know if he remembers me." She said and her heart sunk. What if it was a one-time thing? What if he didn't really mean that kiss? What if he found another girl back there?

Questions kept popping in her head and she was becoming more and more anxious about his return.

"I think he does remember you. You're an amazing girl and it would be his loss." The black-haired merman said to his sister.

"Thanks bro, you always know how to cheer me up." She said as a faint smile crept on her face.

"Here is your Coconut smoothie." Carly said as she handed it to Mimmi.

"Thank you Carly." The teenage mermaid responded.

"Are you working today?" Zac asked his older sister.

"Yeah, that's where I'm going right now." She said as she started to walk towards the door.

"Maybe we can go for a swim after your shift." He suggested.

"I'd love to. Besides, I still need to teach you how yo speak dolphin." She said enthusiastically. If she was a real human, she would probably be a science teacher.

She walked out of the café and headed for the Marine park. She loved it there. It combines both land and sea, which is a great metaphor for her life.

She greeted her coworkers when she entered the place and went to find her cart. She stopped on her way and she heard Dr Ross talking to one of his employees. She couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"I heard a new position opened as a dolphin trainer and I'd love to apply." The employee who she has seen only a handful of time said.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but the position you're talking about was never opened." Dr Ross explained.

"It wasn't?" The person questioned.

"Sorry, it was reserved for another one of our employees. He's been studying dolphins' behavior in America. He's coming back next week and the spot is for him. He worked really hard for this." Dr Ross explained calmly.

"Thank you Dr Ross." The boy said as he turned around and walked away disappointed. She remembered Chris' reaction when Dr Ross didn't want to give him a chance.

She felt thrilled though. She knew he was coming back. She knew he'd be back in a week and got the job he's always wanted. As a human, this is the perfect job. You get to work with dolphins all day.

She was ecstatic. He was coming back. She would see him again.

She walked away and placed her cart where she always does: Somewhere flat where it won't fall. She wouldn't want to repeat the same mistake twice.

She served some clients and everything went on pretty smoothly. There were of course a couple of brats like that one little girl who almost got them exposed, but other than that, everything was fine.

When her day was over, she joined Zac for their daily swim. They decided to venture a little bit farther than usual. Mimi wanted to show Zac what it is like to be in the deepest parts of the ocean. They enjoyed doing that a couple of times a week. It was always really relaxing and Zac felt closer than ever with his sister and his true origins. He didn't feel like a landboy anymore and he wouldn't want it any other way. He accepted the fact that he was always a merman and he felt more comfortable that way. He knew why he was always so confortable in the water.

They went back to Rita's to chill a bit. Sirena and Ondina were there.

"Ondina, I told you not to mess with Mimi's potion." They heard Sirena yell from across the room.

Mimi and Zac ran to meet them only to meet a purple Ondina.

"What did you do?" Mimi asked.

"I wanted to make perfume, like the one you gave to Evie and it didn't go so well." She explained looking embarrassed.

"I told her not to touch it. She didn't listen." Sirena said.

"Don't worry about it. It a simple spell. I can reverse it." Mimi said.

"You're not mad?" Ondina asked a bit stunned.

"No." Mimi responded. Ondina was right to have that reaction. Ever since she turned Erik into a cat, she told Ondina to not touch the potions, but she wouldn't listen and Mimi would get very angry.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sirena asked Mimi.

"Totally fine." She responded with a smile.

"You're smiling more than usual. What's up?" Sirena asked her friend.

"Nothing." Mimi said as her eyes shifted to the left.

"Oooooh. It's a boy denial." Sirena said and Ondina frowned.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Ondina asked.

"He's supposed to. I heard Dr Ross saying there was a position available just for him and that he's coming back next week." Mimi happily explained.

"That's great!" Sirena exclaimed enthusiastically.

"No it's not." Ondina said. "He's another person we have to hide from."

Mimi just looked away. She wanted to tell Chris about this. Not right away, but she wanted to tell him eventually.

"Don't tell me you actually want to tell him?" Ondina asked rhetorically.

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't know if he even remembers me." Mimi said with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sure he does." Sirena said to reassure one of her best friends.

"I just really wish I'll see him again. I do really like him." Mimi said and Ondina gasped.

"How could you like a landperson that way?" She asked.

"You fell in love with the enemy, so I don't have to explain myself." Mimi snapped and she walked away.

Mimi jumped into the pool and swam to the nearest beach. After she found a secluded spot, she dragged herself on the hot sand and dried herself. She decided to take a walk along the beach. She found it almost as relaxing as swimming.

She had walked about half a mile when she heard a voice calling for her. She believed it was her brother since it was a male's voice.

When she turned around, she was not greeted by her brother, but by the cause of all of her sorrows: Chris.

"Chris!" Mimi said enthusiastically as she ran towards him.

He opened his arms and hugged her close to him.

"I've missed you." He murmured in her ear.

* * *

 **So, this is a three-shots I've decided to write about how Chris and Mimi's relationship developed after he came back from the States. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, like I said, two other ones are coming soon. I'd love to read your comments on this story or even your suggestion, so feel free to review. Thank you guys for reading! Peace out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris  
Part 2**

"I've missed you too." Mimi said happily to her newly returned friend.

"It's so good to see you." Chris said to Mimi. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been great. My family returned from a trip so I got to see them." She explained. She wasn't exactly lying since the pod came back, but she was leaving out a lot of details.

"That's fantastic." He responded enthusiastically.

"So, how was it in the States?" She asked the cute brunette.

"It was so amazing. I learned so much about dolphins. Did you know scientists are on the verge of finding how to communicate with them how we communicate with each other?" He asked Mimi enthusiastically.

"No way!" She said trying to mirror his expression. She couldn't just say: It's already been done and I speak dolphin, right?

"I've gotten to work with them every day. They are such amazing creatures." He said.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun." Mimi stated.

"I did, but it would've been even better if you were with me." He said a bit more seriously.

"Really?" She asked with a smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, you could've told them about everything you know about dolphins and you could have learned more about them." He said.

"I don't think I know that much about dolphins." She stated nervously. She didn't want him to get suspicious.

"Don't be so modest. You're practically the reason I made it there. You have no idea how grateful I am." He said to the mermaid.

"Well, in that case, it's my pleasure. I'm happy your trip was a success."

"It was so interesting. I got to learn so much. I cannot wait to start working at the marine park now as a dolphin trainer." Chris said enthusiastically to the brunette.

"I'm so happy you got what you wanted." She said.

Mimi and Chris continued to walk along the water without actually touching it which only relieved Mimi.

At some point, Chris had intertwined their fingers and Mimi had let him. This action made her hand feel all tingly and that same feeling spread in her entire body.

Chris turned around and stood right in front of her never letting go of her hand.

"Can I take you out to dinner tonight?" He asked sheepishly. She's never seen him so unsure of himself. It was kind of adorable under Mimi's eyes.

"You mean like a date?" She asked Chris slowly afraid of making a mistake.

"Exactly like a date." He said to her.

"Then, I'd love too." She responded with a huge smile.

He leaned in and he kissed her cheek which turned red immediately.

"Where do I pick you up?" He asked.

She gave him Rita's address, because, let's face it, this was her home after all.

"I'll be there around six o'clock." He said with a genuine smile. The boy really liked her, but he knew she wasn't completely honest with him and he wanted to know what she was hiding. He wanted her to tell him the truth since he noticed a few weird things about her. It wasn't the reason he asked her out on a date though. He did really like her even if he knew she was lying.

Since that time at Evie's birthday party, Mimi had decided to acquire a watch so she could keep track of time and understand when land people talk about a certain hour.

"Great." She said enthusiastically.

He let go of her hand and he walked away.

She walked towards the spot of the beach where she could actually dive in without being noticed. She sat on a rock and stared at the horizon. It still felt really weird to her that she was staring at the ocean instead of the other way around. She was used to stare at the land and wondering how life would be there.

She was ecstatic that Chris was finally back from his trip and that he did remember her. She had dreamt of this moment since the day he left. She never told anyone, but nothing, except her mother leaving her, made her sadder than thinking he kissed her and then left her. She was happy that someone had finally chosen her.

After a while, she decided that she needed to get ready for her date, so she went back to Rita's hoping Ondina wouldn't be there. She might have been her best friend all of her life, but ever since Erik betrayed them, Ondina changed. She was even more irritable and she snapped more often. She really wished the old Ondina would come back soon.

Mimi decided to get up and ran to the water. She dove as soon as the nearest wave reached her. She felt her tail appear and she torpedoed to the deep blue until she reached Rita's house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mimi reached Rita's after a couple of minutes and pulled herself out of the pool in the grotto. She was happy that she couldn't hear a voice. That meant they left the grotto.

She walked towards the chest where she kept all of her clothes and rummaged through it to find the perfect outfit for her date with Chris.

She decided to go with a simple yet elegant lacy dress the color teal. She loved that color and it fit her perfectly. She found shoes that matched and a couple of accessories. She didn't want to look like she tried too hard, but she wanted to look extra special for the occasion.

Once she was ready, she exited the grotto and walked to the living room where Rita was sitting with a purring Poseidon.

"Are you going out tonight?" She asked as she looked at Mimi's outfit.

"Yeah. I crossed paths with Chris at the beach and he asked me out on a date." The young mermaid exclaimed.

"That's great. I'm happy for you." Rita replied. "You have to be careful though."

"I know, Rita. Don't worry about it. You can trust me." Mimi tried to reassure the older mermaid.

"It's not you that I don't trust. It's him. Make sure you can trust him before revealing your true identity to him." Rita said to the young mermaid.

"I'm not jut gonna tell him right away. I don't want to anyway." Mimi said to her host.

"Well, that reassures me." Rita said. "Have fun."

"Thanks." Mimi said.

Mimi went into the bathroom and observed her reflection in the mirror. She was pretty satisfied with her looks. Although, she was a bit nervous. She doesn't know why. Is it because it's her first date ever or because she's scared he will find out about her.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang.

She opened the front door only to reveal Chris. He was wearing a plaid button-up and some black pants. He looked gorgeous, yet it doesn't seem like he tried too hard.

"Good evening, Mimi." He said with a charming smile.

"Good evening, Chris." She responded. "You look handsome."

"You look even more beautiful." He cheesily responded.

"Thank you." She said. "So, where are we going?"

"That, Mimi, is a surprise. Just follow me." He said confidently.

Chris took Mimi's hand between his to guide her to the secret destination. They chitchatted while they were walking for about fifteen minutes. They finally reached their destination.

"Oh my god. Chris, it's beautiful." Mimi said in awe. He had prepared a romantic picnic on the beach. There were picnic rugs, a small stereo, candles, fairy light, a basket probably filled with food, etc. He thought of everything.

"I knew you would like it." He said cheekily.

"I can't believe you did all this for me." She said smiling.

"That's because you're a very special girl, Mimi." He responded. She was special to him, but he knew she was special in general.

Mimi smiled at him and blushed a little.

"So, I want to know everything about San Diego." She said honestly. She had a thirst for knowledge and she loved learning more about the sea even if she already knew a lot.

"There are so many things to tell. I met so many people and learned so many things about dolphins." He said enthusiastically. "Did you know that humans are trying to create a monitor that will convert a dolphin's squeak into English? That way, we'd be able to understand them."

"Really? How about humans try to learn to speak dolphin?" She asked.

"Yeah, like that's possible." Chris responded.

"I mean, why not? It would be easier to communicate with dolphins that way and they'll feel more comfortable around humans." Mimi explained.

"I guess, but how would a human learn to speak dolphin?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. It was just a thought." Mimi responded.

"I don't think so. I think you know way more about dolphins than you're letting on." Chris stated more seriously.

"I don't know what you mean." Mimi said carefully to Chris.

"Come on, Mimi. It's me you're talking to. I know there is something about you and dolphins. You're special." Chris said.

"I just love them and I take every opportunity to learn more about them." She responded.

After that conversation, the dolphin trainer talked about his experience in America and how learned so many things. He told her how he swam with dolphins multiple times, how he learned to teach them new tricks, how he got to explore the ocean around the institute and how he dove in incredible places to see dolphins in their natural habitat.

"It must've been amazing." Mimi said with a warm smile. She had wished all of her life to visit other pods in other oceans. She was also hoping she's be able to find out what happened to her mother by visiting other mermaids.

"It was, but I also met weird people." He stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I met this scientist who proclaimed to have experimented on a sample that changes in contact with water. She said the molecular structure of the sample changed whether it was dry or wet. She said that the sample, which was a scale when wet a piece of skin when dry, belonged to a mermaid." Chris explained. "I don't know what to think about that. Is it crazy?"

"Yeah, it is. Mermaids? That's insane." Mimi said stumbling on her words.

"I know it seems impossible, but a part of me wants to believe it's true. Only 10% of the oceans are explored. I'm sure it holds many secrets and maybe even mermaids." He explained.

"Maybe, I guess we'll never know." Mimi said.

Chris finally opened the pic-nic basket and got all of the food out. He was beginning to starve. He was a boy after all. He knew she loved sea food so he brought different types of fish and prawns. She was delighted.

"You remembered." She said as she looked at the prawns.

"Your love for prawns is a bit disturbing." He said as he chuckled. She laughed too. "So, of course I remembered."

Mimi and Chris continued to eat their lunch while talking about this and that. Time flew by and it was beginning to be dark outside. What they hadn't noticed because of the darkness was that clouds made their way on the gold coast and that they looked pretty menacing in terms of rain. Mimi was too caught up in her conversation with Chris to notice. They were sitting on one of the blankets he brought and he had put his arm around her shoulders making her stomach churn. This feeling was new to her.

Eventually, Mimi noticed the clouds and fear struck her. What if it started to rain? She would have to run away.

Trying to be subtle, she put her right hand behind her back and used her powers on the clouds to make them disappear. She tried to do it carefully and not in one strike, because it would look suspicious. The clouds had started to fade away when Chris tried to take both of her hand in his. She looked at him and smiled, but it was a nervous smile. She had to let go of using her powers or he would grow suspicious.

"Are you okay?" He had asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She asked him.

"Well, you look a bit pale and you're shaking." He stated what he observed and he was right. She looked a bit afraid at that moment.

"I'm fine." She blurted out immediately.

"You seem nervous all of a sudden." He said. Then, thunder started to growl. She jumped at the sound. Thunder means lightning, lightning means storm and storm means rain. Chris had let go of her hands when she jumped, so she put her right hand behind her back again and used her powers on the clouds.

"I'm not nervous. Why would you say that?" She said anxiously and it wasn't unnoticed.

"Mimi… Look at me. You are frightened right now." He said. She stayed quiet.

"Are you afraid of storms? Look, it's fading away." Chris said to sooth her. He then proceeded to take her right hand between his, but he realized it was behind her back and she was doing weird motions with it.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow, confused. "With your hand."

"Nothing." She blurted out as she dropped it and put it on her knew. The clouds started to reappear.

"How could the clouds reappear so quickly?" He asked.

"I don't know." She responded.

"I think you do. It's like they reacted to whatever you were doing with your hand." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That's ridiculous." She said and then rain started to pour gently.

Her eyes widened and she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I have to go." She said quickly as she tried to get up, but he held on her hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Please, let me go." She pleaded, but it was too late. The change happened. Her whole body glowed for a couple of seconds and it blinded Chris who was so close to her.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, they widened in surprise.

"You're a mermaid." He said with a mix a surprise and excitement.

* * *

 **Alright, so here is part 2. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I have so many ideas for different one-shot and stories at once that I don't know what to write anymore. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and the last part should be up next week. Peace out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chris  
Part 3**

 _"Please, let me go." She pleaded, but it was too late. The change happened. Her whole body glowed for a couple of seconds and it blinded Chris who was so close to her._

 _When his eyes adjusted to the light, they widened in surprise._

 _"You're a mermaid." He said with a mix a surprise and excitement._

* * *

Mimi looked sheepishly at the boy and smiled lightly. She had just exposed herself. She knew it wasn't a good idea to go out with him, but she hoped everything would be fine and that something like that wouldn't have happened. She had just broken another mermaid law. Ondina is going to be furious.

"Please, keep the secret." Mimi pleaded Chris.

"Obviously, if scientists or the media found out, it would be the end of you." He told the mermaid with a reassuring smile. "Especially like the one I met back in America who said she saw mermaids before. Was it you?"

"No, of course not. I've been living here for as long as I can remember." Mimi said.

"She said she saw them here, around Mako island." Chris answered.

"What?" Mimi almost shouted. Chris frowned at her sudden reaction.

"Do you know other mermaids around Mako?" Chris asked curiously. This was fascinating for him.

"I'll tell you everything if you promise to keep the secret." Mimi asked again.

"I already told you I wouldn't tell, but I promise I'll keep this a secret." Chris said.

"Alright, then. I'll do something I've been trying to do for the last half-hour." Mimi said and Chris looked confused.

Mimi raised her hand in the hair in front of her and the clouds started to disappear. After a few seconds, the sky was clear and the clouds were gone.

"Y-you can control the weather?" Chris asked overwhelmed. "That's what you were trying to do earlier."

"Yes, it was. I knew the clouds would turn to rain, so I tried to stop them." Mimi answered honestly.

After that statement, Chris took both of Mimi's hand between his. "You could have told me, you know. I would have understood."

For a second, Mimi felt guilt, but then she remembered the pod, Ondina and Sirena.

"I couldn't." Mimi said.

"You don't trust me?" He asked a bit dryly.

"It's not that. I had to protect the others." Mimi said to Chris.

"There are other mermaids?" Chris asked.

"I'll change back to my human form and then I'll tell you all about it." Mimi used her powers to dry the water on her tail and her legs reappeared a couple of seconds later.

"This is incredible." Chris stated as he watched her change forms.

After that, Mimi explained to Chris every detail concerning her real life. She explained how her mother left her when she was very little with the Mako pod and how she hadn't seen her ever since. She told him she didn't even know if she was still alive. She explained to Chris what pods are and where they are, how many mermaids there are in a pod and how she first got on land.

She also explained how they tried to save the pod from a merman who happened to be her brother. Basically, she told him everything about her mermaid life. The only things she left out were the names of the other mermaids and the name of her brother. She wanted to keep their identity a secret for their sake.

"One of my mermaid friends is going to kill me after she learns you know everything." Mimi said to the boy.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"She doesn't trust boys anymore. She had a boyfriend, who happened to be a merman, and he betrayed her and all of us. She doesn't trust boys and especially land boys anymore." Mimi explained.

"She shouldn't put every boy in the same boat." Chris said.

"I know, but I think she just needs time to digest all of this." Mimi said to the brunette boy. "Anyway, I think I should get back to the grotto. I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Chris asked.

"Of course." Mimi said with a smile. Chris then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Mimi. And don't worry; I'll keep my lips sealed." Chris said warmly. "Do you want me to walk you?"

"I would if I intended to walk." Mimi said and winked at him.

"How will you get there?" Chris asked oblivious.

"I'll swim." Mimi laughed.

"Of course, because you're a mermaid." Chris said.

Mimi walked away slowly towards the ocean and turned around a couple of times to look at Chris. He was so nice to her. She really liked him.

* * *

Mimi surfaced in the pool in Rita's grotto and pulled herself on the ground to dry her tail. When she walked in the biggest room of the grotto, no one was there besides Zac and he looked a bit mad.

"Zac, what are you doing here?" Mimi asked a bit confused.

"I needed to talk to you." He said expressionless.

"What about?" Mimi asked.

"I thought you would be more careful." He said looking almost disappointed.

"About what?" Mimi asked slowly catching on.

"Ondina went to spy on you while you were with Chris." Zac said looking into space.

"She did what?" Mimi shouted. "Zac, I can explain." Mimi said realizing what he was talking about.

"Ondina said you controlled the clouds to rain so you could tell him your, our, secret." Zac said.

"What?" Mimi asked. "That's not what happened."

"What happened then?" Zac asked.

"The date was going fine until clouds appeared. They looked menacing, so I tried to use my power to make them disappear without him noticing, but he ended up taking my hands between his, so I could not control the clouds anymore. That's when the rain started. I tried to run away, but he prevented me from doing so." Mimi explained to her brother.

"Oh." Zac said.

"I transformed in front of him and I had to tell him everything. I'm sorry I wasn't careful enough." Mimi apologized suddenly realizing the consequences of her actions.

"Hey." Zac said as he put an arm around her shoulder. "It's not your fault and I know it now. I'm sorry I thought you'd be that careless."

"It's fine, Zac. I understand your concern and I acted the same way when Ondina started seeing Eric." Mimi responded.

"I really wondered what happened to him." Zac wondered.

"He probably found other mermaids to betray." Mimi said bitterly.

Zac laughed at her comment.

"Do you know where Ondina is? I really need to explain everything to her." Mimi said.

"I think she went to the moon pool with Sirena." Zac answered.

"Good." Mimi said. She immediately turned around and ran to the pool.

She swam to Mako Island in a record time only to find Ondina red with rage and Sirena trying to calm her down in the moon pool.

"Ondina, you have to let me explain." Mimi said sternly.

"What is there to explain? You exposed yourself intentionally by conjuring rain." Ondina snapped while Sirena rubbed her shoulder.

"Ondina, give her a chance." Sirena whispered.

"Fine." Ondina said definitely annoyed.

"I did not expose myself. It was all an accident. I never conjured a storm. I was trying to make it go away to keep my secret. Chris distracted me and I couldn't use my power in time to stop the rain." Mimi said. "I never would've just exposed myself. I'm smarter than that. I didn't want to tell Chris that soon. He promised her would keep the secret though."

"Are you sure about that? You cannot trust boys." Ondina said sternly.

"We can trust David, so why not Chris?" Sirena added.

"You shouldn't have told David either. It gives us one more chance at being exposed." Ondina responded.

"David has known for a while now and he kept the secret." Sirena answered the fierce mermaid.

"Not every boy is like Eric." Mimi said knowing she touched a sensible cord. Ondina stiffened.

"Eric has nothing to do with this situation." She said almost immediately to defend herself.

"Are you sure? Because before the whole thing happened with Eric, you weren't that afraid of boys." Mimi said to the blond mermaid

"He was just another proof that boys cannot be trusted." Ondina said.

"No, you're afraid we are going to be betrayed by boys, so you try to keep us away from them." Mimi said.

"Okay, maybe I am, but I have a good chance to be. Eric betrayed us and put us all in danger." Ondina answered.

"Not all boys are like Eric." Sirena said. "And if I recall, he betrayed us more than once. He wasn't a good guy, Ondina."

"I guess. I just don't want you to do the same mistakes I did." Ondina admitted.

"Ondina…" Mimi said. "If I do the same mistake, at least I'll learn from them."

"Maybe." Ondina said.

"You have to trust Chris. You have to trust me." Mimi said to her best friend.

"Okay." The mermaid said.

"Good." Mimi said.

* * *

Mimi and Zac walked into the Ocean Café for their daily smoothie. Mimi loved the coconut smoothie. It was the first juice someone had served her at the café and she fell in love with it. Zac, on the other hand, loved the tropical juice which was a mix of pineapple, oranges, passion fruit and other tropical fruits.

Carly walked over their table and took their order even if she knew they'd have the same thing as always.

"One coconut smoothie and one tropical juice coming right up." Carly said with her usual smile.

"Thank you Carly." Mimi said.

Zac and Mimi hung at the café for a while. They didn't have any important subject of conversation, but they enjoyed each other's company and they loved doing sibling stuff.

Zac had put an arm around Mimi and they were laughing at a story Mimi told Zac about her childhood and how she got chased by a turtle in the water when Chris walked in.

The newest dolphin trainer looked around and scanned the room to hopefully find the brunette mermaid. Once his eyes landed on her, he grimaced. What was she doing with that boy? He thought she really liked him. He turned around and exited the café.

"Was that Chris?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, I saw him for a second." Mimi said.

"Why did he leave as soon as he got in?" Zac asked confused. Mimi's face changed.

"What?" Zac asked.

"Chris knows I have a brother, but he doesn't know it's you." Mimi said realizing that's probably why he walked away.

"You didn't tell him?" Zac asked.

"No. I wanted to protect you." Mimi said.

"Thanks, but you need to go and talk to him." Zac told his sister.

"Yeah." Mimi said as she got up and exited the café hoping to find Chris.

Luckily for her, he was leaning on the railing outside the café and he was looking at the ocean. Mimi walked beside him and leaned on the railing too.

"Hey." She said, but he did not answer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said dryly.

"No. You're not. Why did you run out?" Mimi asked even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"I thought you liked me." He said without looking at her.

"I do really like you." Mimi stated and that made Chris look at her.

"Then what were you doing with that guy?" He asked.

"That's Zac." Mimi said. "He's my brother."

"What?" Chris asked surprised.

"You know, my merman brother who was also abandoned by our mother." She whispered to him. She saw from the corner of her eyes that Zac had come out of the café and was looking at them in a not-so-subtle way.

"You're serious?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I'm serious. I would never lead you on and cheat on you." Mimi.

"Technically, it wouldn't be cheating since we aren't a thing." Chris said.

"Then, let's make things more official." Mimi said boldly.

She walked closer to Chris and leaned in. He immediately responded and leaned in too. Their lips met in a cute and passionate kiss. When they broke apart, they heard clapping and Mimi could see it was Zac.

She hugged Chris and smiled at Zac who stopped clapping, but smiled at her.

Mimi and Chris were finally a couple and they were both very happy about that.

* * *

 **That's it for this story. I'm sorry I took so much time to write it, but I have so many ideas in my head at once. Anyway, thank you all for your fantastic feedback, the follows and the favorites. It means a lot to me.**

 **If you want to read more from me, I have three other stories on the Mako Mermaids fandom:**

 **-Where He's Really From**

 **-Another Chance**

 **-Lost, Found and Trapped**

 **I have written one story for H2O Just Add Water called I'm Not The Only One too.**

 **Thank you all and you are all awesome!**


End file.
